My best friend's Brothers
by jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga
Summary: Kaoru has two best friends who are sisters (Momoko and Miyako). And her best friends have three brothers (Brick, Butch, Boomer) What if her BFF'S brothers' start liking her? What will she do, will she pick one or pick none? Sorry suck at summaries.AU
1. Chapter 1

_Kaoru has two best friends who are sisters (Momoko and Miyako). And her best friends have three brothers (Brick, Butch, Boomer) What if her BFF'S brothers' start liking her? What will she do, will she pick one or pick none? Sorry suck at summaries_._**AU**_


	2. Description

**Here are how my characters look in my PPGZ .This is my first story so PLEASE go easy on me,arigato!**

_Momoko Jojo_: Age:16, Birthday:May 28th

**Looks**: Bubblegum Pink eyes, knee-length fiery red hair with front bangs, light-skinned, has A-cups, small curves.

**Personality**: Candy-loving,boy-crazy, hyper-smart girl.

Momoko is nice but can easily irritated like Kaoru . She is known for being the hero-crazed girl in school. She is ALWAYS eating sweets and is extremely Hyper,lives with her mom,dad, step-brothers ( RRB)and little a sister(Miyako). She also loves to read. Momoko means "peach child".

_Miyako Jojo_: Age: 16, Birthday: September 10th

**Looks**: Aquamarine Eyes, curly golden blonde hair which is held in pigtails that reaches under her breasts with side bangs that frames her face, light-skinned, has cute curves and B-cups.

**Personality**: Super Sweet and Cute girl.

Miyako is friendly, sweet, and the most popular girl in school. She LOVES clothes and is always up to date on the latest lives in a fancy mansion with her mom, dad, step-brothers and older sister (Momoko). She also has a stuffed octopus named Octi (I'm sure you guys know him) and can play the piano. Miyako means "beautiful night child".

_Kaoru Matsubara_: Age:16 Birthday: June 22nd

**Looks**: Peridot eyes, straight black hair that reaches three inches below her shoulder blades, has front bangs, light-skinned, has a hour glass figure with C-cups and generous curves. (she has the biggest c-cups and she hates it lol.) she doesn't show off her figure so she wears baggy clothing.

**Personality**: Hot-headed tomboy

Kaoru is tough girl that loves sports. She fights when pushed to the limit but is nice in general. Kaoru is protective of her "sisters" (the BFF'S consider themselves as sisters) and cares about them a lot. She is a talented athlete and has many trophies in her room. She does not know about her Best Friends three brothers. Kaoru lives with her mom, dad,her little brother (Shou) and older brother (Dai). Kaoru means "fragrance".

_Brick Jojo_: Age:17 Birthday: January 30th

**Looks**: Ruby Red eyes, red-orange hair that is kept in a spiky low ponytail a few inches under his neck, he wears a red cap with a brick design backwards most of the time, somewhat pale, has 6-pack.

**Personality**: Brick is somewhat mature and is the smartest out of his brothers. He has a level-head but when someone he loves is in danger he is extremely furious. He seems mean but has a good heart and cares about his family deeply. He is lives with his three brothers, his little sisters (Momoko&Miyako) and his adoptive parents. .

_Boomer Jojo_: Age: 17 Birthday: January 30th

**Look**:Electric blue eyes, shoulder blade length spiky dirty blonde hair that flaps upwards to make it look like wings, kind of pale, has 6 pack.

**Personality**: Boomer is the kindest out of his brothers, but is tough when he needs to be. He likes to play around with his brothers and like it when they are happy. Boomer is is friendly and is sometimes called "adorable" by his teasing relatives. He is the youngest of his brothers so his brothers are protective of him.

_Butch Jojo_: Age: 17 Birthday:January 30th

**Looks**: Dark Emerald eyes, jet black spiked up , 6 pack.

**Personality**: Butch is the toughest, meanest, and most perverted out of his brothers. Next to Brick he is the second most protective of his loved ones. He is athletic and can be stubborn and short-tempered sometimes. He loves his family but doesn't show it a lot. Butch is also caring deep down.


	3. 3 First day of school!

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update soon! I hope no ones mad I tried very hard to make this a great story so please don't criticize it ^.^ I hope you like it, oh and I don't own The PowerPuff Girls Z or any other anime/manga (though I wish) please review.**

/

**_First rest day of school!_**

It's a normal day here at New Townsville, everyone slowly waking up to the beautiful morning either to go and work, get ready for the first day of school or hang out with their friends, everyone except one. Kaoru Matsurbara, she is soundly in bed ignoring her loud alarm clock. She snored quietly laying on her comfortable bed, Her short black raven hair scattered over her pillow, the sun rays coming through her window making it shine over her light skinned body. Yes this is Kaoru Matsurbara the innocent, kind, beauti...

"KAOURU MATSURBARA IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE AND TURN OFF YOUR ALARM CLOCK I WILL MAKE YOU WEAR A SKIRT ON THE FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL!" Shouted Mitsuko, (Kaoru's mom)

"OKAY OKAY I'M WAKING UP!" Shouted Kaoru back, tick marks forming on her head.

'_Okay I think I said the wrong description for her'_

She slowly got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a warm shower, afterwards she got out and put on her clothes, she was wearing a large T-shirt and some baggy sweat pants, the only thing that probably made her look more presentable for her first day to school would be her combed straight hair.

She gave a big yawn as she approached the breakfast table.

"Good morning" she moaned to her two brothers at the table.

"Morning!" They both responded.

"Morning Mom" moaned Kaoru to her mom making breakfast.

"Morning Kaoru!" Said her mother Mitsuko cheerfully. Kaoru walked to the fridge and took out the carton of milk, and drank from it. She heard distant snoring and in the next room she found her father Tokio all dressed up and sleeping on the couch.

"Wow" said Karou "he must be sleepy. MOM! wake him up!"

"Why dear?" Said her mother "he looks cute that way!"

"Uhh never mind" groaned Kaoru

Soon Kaoru got her backpack and ran out of her house before she was late to school, later she joined up with Momoko and Miyako. They were sisters, Momoko being the oldest is nice but can easily be irritated like Kaoru . She is known for being the hero-crazed girl in school. She is ALWAYS eating sweets and is extremely also has Bubblegum Pink eyes, knee-length fiery red hair with front bangs, light-skin.

"Good morning Kaoru" greeted Miyako with a warm smile. Miyako is the youngest she is friendly, sweet, and the most popular girl in school. She LOVES clothes and is always up to date on the latest. She has Aquamarine Eyes, curly golden blonde hair held in pigtails that reaches under her breasts with side bangs that frames her face, and light-skin.

Kaoru grinned back "morning Miyako, Momoko"

"Good morning Kaoru-chan" relied the girls with a big smile on there face,they kept walking towards school.

"I can't wait! We're finally Freshman's! Which means we can go to the same school with our oniisan's!" Squealed Momoko in delight, her eyes sparkling.

Miyako nodded her head in agreement "Yeah! We get to hang out with them! I'm so happy" her eyes sparkled, both her and Momoko jumped together in glee.

"You guys have brothers" asked Kaoru confused, looking at her two friends. They looked at her in shock.

"Didn't we tell you we have step brothers?" Asked Momoko making a thinking pose.

Karu sweat dropped "uhhh...no"

"Really hmmm... Well we have three step brothers! they're names are Brick, Boomer, and Butch! They're really cool and nice!" Exclaimed Momoko slightly blushing "I'm so glad that we're going to the same school since I could hang out with them and there super hot friends ne Mikayo!?"

Miyako blushed slightly and turned her head away, Kaoru just sighed from the stupid conversation they were having, seriously who cares about boys there just stupid and very arrogant. Kaoru was 100% sure she wasn't going to fall in love in her entire LIFE! She going to school to learn not to find a boyfriend._(me: for now)_

They FINALLY got to their new high school, and let me tell you it was HUGE! It looked like a castle. As they entered, Karou couldn't help but feel they were being watched but soon shrugged it off. They went into the registration office to get their schedule, sadly though they only had three classes together.

"Eto, at least we have homeroom together ne...?" Miyako said trying to make the mood lighter.

Momoko and Kaoru sulked in a corner "Demo... We won't see each other until lunch time and PE" they wailed, making Miyako sweatdrop.

"W-we should get to class, the bell's about to ring!" Miyako replied, grabbing boy of there arms and leading them to their new classroom.

(Karou POV)

As Miyako was dragging us to class I suddenly stopped on my tracks. They both looked back at me confused.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said looking at the pink door besides us, with the words '_Girls Restroom'_ graves on it.

Momoko looked at me a smiled "ok, we'll meet you in class okay!?" She shouted running off with Miyako, I went to the bathroom and did my business. And as I was washing my hands the bell suddenly went off!

'_Oh God! I'm gonna be late!' _My mind shouted, I ran out of the bathroom only to bump into someone hard chest, making me fall to the ground.

"Hey watch where your going dude" said a grumpy voice, I looked up very irritated.

"I'm not a dude! I'm a girl stupid!" I shouted standing up and getting a better looke at the stupid idiot. He has spiked up raven hair, emerald green eyes like me except there darker, and he looked really macular and kinda hot.

His eyes seemed to widen "your a GIRL!" I could feel my eyes twitch, is it so hard to believe I'm a girl or what!? Just because I'm not wearing makeup or skirts doesn't mean I'm not a girl right! Right?

"Yes! Is there a problem with that" I asked clenching my fist and faking a smile, he looked at me again and shrugged his shoulders, "No...it's just that you just don't look feminine like a real girl should, your more like a boy" those words were like getting hit by an arrow to my heart. Next thing you know, I'm running and he's on the ground with a big red handprint on his face.

'_**SERIOUSLY THIS IS WHY THINK GUYS ARE STUPID!' **_Was my last thought, as I kept running to class.


End file.
